


Let The Roses Come

by AstoriaGreengrassMalfoy



Series: Bloody Rose [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bloody Is Mentally Insane, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sally and Bloody are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaGreengrassMalfoy/pseuds/AstoriaGreengrassMalfoy
Summary: Bloody Rose is the twin sister of Sally. She’s shy and one of the most dangerous creepypasta’s to ever exist.





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> “The roses can save you, darling” -Bloody Rose  
> “Let’s play a sweet game with the roses” -Bloody Rose  
> “Love never dies, neither do my roses”- Bloody Rose

Bloody Rose

https://goo.gl/images/4RVdPv

https://goo.gl/images/o8cc1p

https://goo.gl/images/5Q2eZe

https://goo.gl/images/sHmQ1m

https://goo.gl/images/1r3MkK

Sally

https://goo.gl/images/9XsPkq

https://goo.gl/images/MZuakp

https://goo.gl/images/KiFxD3

Jeff

https://goo.gl/images/gPYQ1R

https://goo.gl/images/9v6dG8

Nina

https://goo.gl/images/M3iE1N

Jane

https://goo.gl/images/xbQskJ

Slender

 https://goo.gl/images/wyG8tR

https://goo.gl/images/PUEjLw

Trender

 https://goo.gl/images/aiK4Nr

https://goo.gl/images/8esEm9

Offender

 https://goo.gl/images/76b5oE

Splendor

 https://goo.gl/images/peVD6Y

Judge Angel

 https://goo.gl/images/jLWPjC

Zalgo

 https://goo.gl/images/k1AKHu

BEN

 https://goo.gl/images/MyLYGE

Glitchy Red

 https://goo.gl/images/MHCtyu

Sonic

 https://goo.gl/images/miP2V8

 


	2. Can’t Stand It

I skip through the forest happily,” Oh Alexxxx!!!” 

I giggle, twirling a strand of hair around my finger. My eyes dart around as I look for the teenage boy I was chasing after. 

I had only one eye, the other had a rose growing out of it. Vines with sharp thorns and white roses, covered in blood, wrap around my head and body. My one eye was a bright emerald, blood came out from behind the rose in the other. I wore a pink, silk dress, that had been many times over stained with blood. It went to my knees. I held a small, white teddy bear, along with a black one. They moved and talked, one was named Life, the other named Death. My skin was pure white, and white flats were held on by blood stained tights.

”Come on out, sweetie! Let the roses come!!!” I stop in a small clearing, the roses around my body writhin gently.

”Go on, my beauties,” I mummer, the roses slither off of my body and go towards a large tree on the other side of the clearing.

I smile when I hear screams and watch as the boy comes running out, the roses stabbing into his body.

”The eyes first. Then the tounge. Then everything else,” I smile darkly at the boy, walking towards him slowly,” The roses always get my prey. Never lose track of yourself. Otherwise, you might find yourself in the wrong spot.”

The boy screams as the roses stab his eyes out, then tear his tounge out. He gags and chokes on his own blood, as I giggle. I watch with bright eyes as the roses tear at his skin and body, soon killing him.


	3. Lillies Blooming

I hold out my hand to the roses. They wrap around my arm and slide back around my body. The rose for my missing eye goes back into place, giving my sight, due to the rose acting as a replacement, back. 

"Rosely?" A girl's voice asks from the forest.

I turn around, finding Sally standing near the edge of the clearing.

"Oh, hey sis," I walk to her, smiling.

My dark brown hair swirls around me I'm the light breeze. 

Sally smiles at me," Jeff was wondering where you were and I'm the only one who can ever find you."

I laugh softly," Yes, you just always can find my scent better than the rest."

I smelled like roses, which were found often in the forest. Only Sally truly knew my unique scent which could only be found by those I wished to. My roses would release a sweet perfume to Sally, which smelled of rose water, blood and chocolate.

" Why not let some other’s find you?” Sally questions, turning and walking through the trees next to me.

”I’ve never really thought of it,” I reply, looking around, “But, you know I don’t always trust everyone.”

 


	4. Nightshade

I sigh, walking through the front door of the mansion (https://goo.gl/images/NTwMQN) with Sally. 

The outside was dark, shabby looking, nobody would ever expect what was on the inside though. The ceilings rose high above us, sparking crystal chandilers hanging down. Large oak doors led into the other rooms around the main hall. A split staircase made of marble, sits ahead of us, leading to everyone’s bedrooms.

“You’re finally home,” Slenderman says, appearing in front of us.

”Yeah, sorry,” I wince slightly, but end up smiling at him when he laughs.

”You have no need to be sorry. I only wanted you to be safe,” Slenderman replies, disappearing again.

I sigh, looking to Sally," Slender worries about us all too much, don't ya think?"

Sally shrugs," He just cares. He's our only parental figure here and i think he just takes it really seriously."

Jeff comes walking in," Where the hell were you, Rose?"

I look over to him, smiling faintly," Killing."


End file.
